


El profundo dolor de irse está colorado de rojo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder-Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no está contigo, ahora? ¿Por qué no estabas con él mientras Kota también sofocaba en su sangre, mientras yo lo miraba respirar con dificultad como a ti ahora, mientras veía sus ojos cerrarse, lentamente? Yo estaba con él, Hikaru. Estaba a su lado mientras moría, y tú no estabas allí.”





	El profundo dolor de irse está colorado de rojo

**El profundo dolor de irse es colorado de rojo**

Tenía su sangre encima.

Kei lloraba, lloraba, lloraba y no parecía capaz de pararse.

Hikaru lo miraba fijo, los ojos en blanco, como cristalizados en una expresión de total pérdida, confusión, como si no entendiera lo que había acabado de ocurrir.

Y él no sabía explicárselo, y eso solo aumentaba su ansiedad.

Tenía miedo, Kei.

Tenía miedo de esa sangre, tenía miedo de esa expresión.

Tenía miedo de sus mismas lágrimas, porque no se las esperaba.

Se esperaba dolor. Se esperaba satisfacción. Se esperaba de ver su rabia desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera sido allí, pero nada de eso había ocurrido.

_Lo siento, Kei. _

Las palabras de Hikaru resonaban en su mente, y no lo dejaban descansar.

Las oía, sin cesar, tanto que llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar que desaparecieran, para tratar de borrarlas, de alguna manera.

No tuvo éxito, y lloró más, porque ese sonido lo estaba hiriendo aún más.

No había sido bueno como quería. Sentía aún la respiración de Hikaru, con el gorgoteo de la sangre que lentamente le invadía los pulmones, con esa pesadez típica de quien está a punto de exhalar su último.

Sólo quería que se apresurara, que cerrara esos ojos, porque nunca quería verlos más.

_Me acosté con Hikaru. _

Rio, entre las lágrimas, mientras su cabeza estaba invadida por imágenes de Yabu y Hikaru juntos, por las manos del uno en el cuerpo del otro, por sus bocas que se buscaban, y estaba demasiado para que lo pusiera soportar.

Se acercó al cuerpo del menor, lentamente, agachándose y acariciándole la frente de manera casi afectuosa.

“Lo siento, Hikka. De verdad, lo siento.” murmuró, arreglándole mechones de pelo que habían acabado en su cara.

Estaba verdad, sentía lo que había hecho.

Lo sentía, pero había tenido que hacerlo.

Se descansó a su lado, apoyándole la frente contra una sien, cerrando los ojos y respirando su olor.

Tratando de focalizarse en lo de la sangre, sino que lo de su piel, o estaba seguro que su mente le habría jugado malas pasadas, y lo habría sentido mezclarse a lo de Yabu.

Hikaru tenía aún los ojos abiertos. Se movían, seguían sus movimientos. No había miedo en esos, y Kei sabía que no había nada más de que tener miedo, ahora.

_Lo amo, Kei. _

“Te ama, ¿verdad, Hikka?” murmuró en la oreja del menor, haciendo su mejor para dejar de llorar y no teniendo éxito. “Pues, ¿Dónde está ahora?” preguntó, con una sonrisa diabólica.

Lo de Hikaru le pareció un suspiro, pero el ruido de la sangre en sus pulmones lo hacía irreconocible.

“No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no está contigo, ahora? ¿Por qué no estabas con él mientras Kota también sofocaba en su sangre, mientras yo lo miraba respirar con dificultad como a ti ahora, mientras veía sus ojos cerrarse, lentamente? Yo estaba con él, Hikaru. Estaba a su lado mientras moría, y tú no estabas allí.” siseó, y finalmente las lágrimas se pararon, dejando lugar a la pura rabia.

Vio en los ojos del menor encenderse ese miedo que tanto había esperado, ese terror cruel enfrente a la noticia de la muerte del hombre que amaba.

Y Kei quería reír, porque si no se hubieran amado Yabu habría sido aún vivo y Hikaru se habría quedado en el propio hogar esa noche, yendo a dormir tranquilo, probablemente pensando en Kota.

Y lo habría pensado, antes de morir también, y estaba lo que Kei quería.

Porque Yabu también había pensado en Yaotome antes de morir, pero había sido la cara de Kei que había visto.

Porque lo había visto, y había entendido.

Porque lo había mirado con esos ojos suplicantes, y Kei le había mostrado mucha más piedad de la que iba a tener para el menor.

Porque había acabado más rápido, porque el cuchillo había hundido en el cuerpo de Kota más rápido, porque su mirada había tomado mucho menos tiempo para apagarse para siempre.

Hikaru no lo merecía.

Hikaru sabía que Kei siempre había sido enamorado de Yabu, sabía cuánto le costara ese amor, sabía hasta donde habría ido por eso.

Y no le había importado.

Y mientras Kei estaba allí, llorando porque su amor nunca habría sido devuelto, el cuerpo de Hikaru estaba ya bajo las manos de mayor, y Kei ni siquiera lo sabía.

Se sentó a horcajadas en él, la pierna que presionaba el cuchillo un poco más hondo bajo su caja torácica, pero aún no bastante para que todo acabara.

“Sabes qué es lo que mereces, Hikka. Sabes qué me has traicionado, y sabes qué esto es el justo precio para tus acciones. Quería que siguieras viviendo, que pusiéramos seguir siendo amigos, que pusieras seguir escuchándome... pero has dejado, improvisamente. Has preferido Yabu a mí, Yabu te ha preferido a mí. No os ha importado nada de lo que podría sentir, habéis despreciado las heridas que ibais a infligirme.” le dijo, en voz neutra. “Y ahora, a mí no me importa de las que he infligido a vosotros.” concluyó, con un suspiro.

Después empujó el cuchillo más hondo, y con una última respiración atragantada los ojos de Hikaru finalmente se cerraron.

Inoo se quedó mirándolo, y pensó que Kota fuera más hermoso que él de muerto también, que sus rasgos fueran menos atormentados, que hubiera aceptado con mucho más gusto su punición.

Aun, a ese punto, nada importaba.

Todo lo que importaba era la sangre que manchaba su ropa, la sangre de Hikaru mezclada a la de Kota, así como se habían mezclado a sus espaldas, así como habían mezclado sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones, sus pieles.

Así como habían mezclado su amor, ahogando lo de Kei, Kei había ahogado el de ellos.

Eso los había matado. No había sido él.

Se desplazó del cuerpo sin vida de Hikaru, luchando contra el instinto de llorar otra vez.

Estaba harto, Kei.

Pero, afortunadamente, ahora podía descansar.

Se arrodilló a lado del menor, esforzándose de no mirarlo, de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, esforzándose de no pensar en esa traición que aún quemaba en su piel.

Si Yabu había muerto y Hikaru había muerto, no iba a sufrir más por su culpa.

Y ni siquiera iba a estar feliz.

No iba a arriesgar de sufrir, nunca más.

Apoyó el cuchillo al centro del pecho, antes de hundir.

Fue rápido con sí mismo, porque había ya hesitado demasiado.

Ninguno de ellos iba a pertenecer a otro después de esa noche, y eso iba a sacarlos de todas especies de sufrimiento.

Sonrió.

Luego, finalmente, él cerró los ojos también.


End file.
